My Blue Moon
by bassethound1021
Summary: Yona is a runaway slave. With nowhere to go, she ran toward the vast lands until she encounters bandits who tortured her. Hungry, hurt, and tired, she gave up. However, she heard a mellow jingle of bells before darkness took over her.
1. Mellow Bells

**Hello readers! This is a Yona x Shin-ah story.**

 **Don't get me wrong. I love Hak and Yona together, but there wasn't much of shin-ah and Yona moments as I would like.**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

 _Run_.

That was all I could think about. Darkness has already swept across the blazing sky, and the lush green grass that tickled my ankles were becoming dewy with water droplets. The full moon gazed down at me and the stars danced along the night as I ran and panted for the fresh oxygen air. There was no trees, no houses, and no animals lurking in the night. Only the vast land of grass welcomed me with open arms.

My back hurt from the taunting memories.

My legs were cramped, begging me to stop.

And my mind is just a step away from becoming delirious.

 _How long had I run?_

 _How much longer until I drop?_

Some part me wanted to give up.

 _It's not worth it._

 _There's no point._

 _Just end the pain now._

However, my intuition encouraged me to keep going.

I knew that if I stopped, I wouldn't get back up.

The wind beckoned me to go on farther with a little push from behind, and the air became humid.

Thunder clouds concealed the gazing moon, and a low, deep rumble was produced.

It was about to rain.

Then, near the horizon, I saw figures of what seemed to be people.

Relief and anxiety washed over me.

I ran faster.

Faster, until the thumps of my footsteps matched my racing heartbeat.

It was becoming a competition between them.

Tears from the sky started to fall and a flashes of light with a loud booming sound tailing behind tried to touch the ground. There were a group of guys, and it looked like they noticed me. I tripped over some rocks and fell hard to the ground with a thud. I couldn't get back up and my vision became fuzzy from the fatigue. The rain kissed my face consolably, reminding me that I'm not alone. I could see the guys coming over to me and snickered. I didn't look up to see their smug faces.

"Why, look what we have here," someone mused with curiosity.

"What should we do with her? She has nothing on herself," another grumbled in a deep voice.

"Hm, we should dispose of her before anybody finds out," one proposed earnestly after contemplating.

After mumbling to themselves, they surrounded me ominously, and I curled into a ball with my bended knees beneath my stomach and my hands on my bead. I should have said something, but it wouldn't matter.

I was tired.

I was hurt.

I was giving up.

Nothing mattered.

As it rained, they kicked and pummeled me on my side, head, and back. They even used a small knife to lacerate me, and I only curled tighter. I felt blood trickling down my skin and blending with the pure rain. The throbbing pain on my sides made me want to scream like a banshee.

The pain was immense, but I didn't cry out.

I was use to this after all.

My vision started to fade and the pain slowly subsided.

I could only feel the light rain tapping my body peacefully.

The last thing I heard before slumber took me away were the mellow jingle of bells.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Beautiful Ragged Doll

**Hello!**

 **This is Chapter 2 of My Blue Moon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Yona POV_

An ear-splitting, raw, banchee scream vibrated though the fresh morning air. I immediately opened my eyes , confused and alerted. They adjusted to the familiar room and mats scattered unneatly across the ground.

 _What is going on? Where is everyone?_

I've heard crys before, but never like that.

Quickly, I got up and exited through the tiny shack. The gloomy, dense sky hovered over me, reminding me of its sadness and anger. I ran silently towards the castle, worried if someone will see me.

The bumpy rocks beneath my feet slowly transitioned to the soft green grass.

Bam!

A loud, sharp noise splitted the sky.

A gunshot.

Fear creeped over to me.

I felt a tiny droplet on my arm. Then another.

As I looked up at the sky, it cried, unleashing sorrow.

But for whom?

I ran faster. My legs ached. My heart pounded. My lungs greedily took oxygen like a famish person eating a buffet.

I ran inside the castle, no longer caring if someone spots me. I was going to the kitchen where I usually work when I saw people..

My coworkers were lying on the ground with red paint splattered on them.

But it wasn't paint.

It was blood.

And in the middle of the massacre , two people were standing.

Chi, a slave like myself, with an indignant expression on her face.

And Master, with an indifferent look and a gun in his hand.

He aimed his gun at her heart.

Nobody said anything, but I saw Chi glancing my way for a split second.

"Run," she said with her eyes.

My body said yes.

My mind said no.

 _No. No. No_.

BAM!

She crumbled to the floor like a ragged doll, along with the others of the beautiful dead.

Her body fell.

Her eyes closed.

Her heart stopped.

Like a beautiful ragged doll.

 _"Run"_

 _~My Blue Moon~_

I awoke from the cool sensation from the towel on my forehead.

The place was dark, but I could still see things like the small room I was in.

I was lying on a mat with some kind of white fur draped over me. I touched the fur lightly. The soft fabric comforted me somehow.

I removed the towel and tired to get up.

Pain erupted, and my muscles reminded me that they sore. I pushed those feeling away and managed to get on my feet.

Suddenly, I heard the soft bells and turned my head to where it was coming from.

Someone grabbed my wrist.

Panic ushered inside of me.

 _What is he going to do?_

I looked up and saw a tall man with short blue hair wearing a horned skull mask with bells attached to the left horn. He was wearing a blue comfy long sleeved robe with fingerless gloves.

He stared at me.

I stared back at him.

Then, he placed his other hand on my forehead for a coupled seconds.

He put his hands back down and got something from his pockets.

He brought out a banana and a small water bottle and offered it to me. Warily, I thanked him and took it.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired softly.

Suddenly, I remembered the wounds I had from the incident.

I felt the smooth cloth with salve over my injuries on my sides, arms,...and my back.

My back.

He saw my back.

But I pushed the thoughts away for now.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. Without your help, I would have died."

 _And_ _I wouldn't have cared.._

A heartbeat past, then another.

He didn't say anything, so I asked, " What's your name? Mine is Yona."'

"Shin-ah."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite! ^.^**


	3. Kami-sama

**Heyo! How are you guys? Sorry for the slow update.**

 **This is another chapter of _My Blue Moon_.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _What a nice name._

There was a long pause of silence again.

 _I wonder what he is thinking about. His mask conceal his face and his eyes._

"Do you always wear that mask?"

At first glance, it looked daunting with the horns and red markings.

He nodded slightly.

"Do you live here alone?"

He shook his head.

 _Hm this place doesn't look big enough to hold family though. 2 max._

 _Maybe brothers? Sisters? Parents? Perhaps a lover?_

I rubbed my temples slightly to keep the headache at bay.

"Headache?" He asked

"Yeah...just slightly. I'll be fine soon" I nonchalantly said.

I saw him grabbed a small bag filled with white powder from his bag and handed it to me.

"Medicine" he stated.

Suddenly, my legs felt a bit unstable, and Shin-ah's firm hands were on my shoulders, steadying me.

"You should rest."

I nodded and mumbled sorry. I was not used to people taking care of me.

He lead me back to the mat and placed the white fur over me after I sat down, leaning against the wall.

 _I'm not cold though._

But his actions made me feel happy.

When was the last time somebody treated me with this kindness?

 _Chi._

When her face resurfaced in my mind, my eyes became watery.

Her vivacious self with her contagious laugh, genuine smile, and kind demeanor- gone.

And wasn't not only her. All the other slaves that were killed were also innocent people. They didn't deserve that.

I buried my face in my hands and shed tears silently. I felt Shin-ah's hand hesitantly parting my head.

 _~Blue Moon~_

When I woke up the next day, Shin-ah was gone.

 _Where is he?_

I looked over to his mat which is abandoned. A sharp pang of fear came through my spine.

 _It's like before._

I hugged myself and repeated consolations. I could feel my stomach churn like a running washing machine. My body started feeling cold.

 _He's not here. He can't be here. He doesn't know that I'm here. Everything is fine. Shin-ah is fine. I'm fine._

Yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling.

I eyed the passageway that lead to darkness.

I knew I should stay, but if I did and something happened to Shin-ah, I will regret this for the rest of my life.

So I headed there and walked up the stairs while touching the wall with my right hand for guidance.

 _Maybe I can find him._

After several turns, a hand touched my shoulder from behind, and I flinched away.

"Do you need help, miss?" a deep voice asked. I turned around and saw a figure of a large man.

 _Could this be what that he meant hen he said that he lived with other people? A community?_

"Um, I'm looking for Shin-ah."

"That monster?"

 _Monster? How dare he call him that. What kind of place is this?_

"Pardon me?" I asked, incredulous of what he called Shin-ah, who nothing but kind.

"Oh...never mind. I thought you said something else. Shin-ah...yeah. I know where he is. Would you like me to take you to him?"

My ire cooled down, and I internally sighed. He was thinking of something else. If he knows where Shin-ah is, they must at least be acquaintances.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Hold my hand. Wouldn't want you to get lost down here. Are you new?"

I hesitantly took it. His hand was cold.

"Not really. I'm just...a visitor."

"I see."

We walked for a long time until he said, "Go right on ahead in the room. He's there."

I went inside the dim-lit room, but I didn't see Shin-ah.

"Um, I don't see-"

The door immediately shut behind of me. I ran back to the door, gripped on its handle, and pull with my weight, but it didn't budge.

A sense of resignation hit me.

 _I'm trapped._

 _Am I going back to that place?_

A chill of fear went though my spine, and I wrapped my arm around myself tightly.

 _No, that can't happen._

I called for help, which was futile.

I tried to open the door, which was also futile.

I wanted to cry, but that would be futile.

I went to the corner of the room, sat down with my back against the wall, and curled up into a ball with my head resting on my knees.

 _Perhaps, it's just fate._

I prayed to Kami-sama, wondering if I'll get to see Chi soon.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **QOD: What are your top 3 things about what's wrong with our society today?**


	4. Sordid and Depraved

**This is going to be a rather boring chapter, so please bear with me!**

 **I also added some stuff to the previous chapter at the end, but nothing major.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shin-ah's POV

I looked at the sleeping girl, Yona, with the unusual red hair. It was a very bright, vivid color that I was not use to.

I sat next to her and thought about her injuries.

She had a lot of scars.

Some were old, some were new.

 _Where did she get those?_

 _Who did it?_

 _Why?_

But I asked her none of the questions that ran though my mind.

It was none of my business, after all.

Plus, she will recover soon.

 _But then what?_

Another question that will be left unanswered.

 _She will decide what to do from here. Perhaps, she already has a place in mind to go to._

Then, snapping me awake from my contemplation, I heard Yona's uneven breaths.

Sweat was dripping from her temples and her face had a tint of pink. I quickly removed the warm towel from her forehead and dumped it in a bucket of cool water in front of me..

She had a fever, but I wasn't exactly sure how to treat it properly.

 _Ao always said to just fight it off._

 _But a half an hour has already passed and she's still in the same condition._

It was frustrating. I knew that she needed medicine, but I only had salve.

 _The village has something that could help her, but they won't give them to me. If I tell them about the girl, they will throw her out._

 _Maybe I should get more food. I only have one bunch of berries left, and that won't be enough for the both of us._

I got up slowly, making sure the bells stay silent.

Before I left, I took one last look at Yona.

 _I'll be back soon._

 _My Blue Moon_

I sneaked outside to get more berries and then went back to see that Yona was gone.

 _Did she go back home?_

That was likely to happen. Maybe she recovered and already left.

But then a thought hit me. I forgot to tell her something important.

I should have told her that this place is a maze with dangerous men lurking around.

 _It's my fault for not letting her know._

I quickly went back to the stairs with the bells jingling viciously. My mind is racing.

 _Where could she be?_

Then, I saw a two men talking, so I slowed down. I hid myself and pressed my ear against the wall, trying to hear them better.

"Today's a lucky day. I got one, a cutie too."

"Hmph"

"Really. She has these alluring purple eyes and peculiar red hair"

 _They are talking about Yona._ I clenched my hands with anger, but I kept quiet.

 _Sordid. Depraved._

"I see.."

"But you want to know what's so odd? She mentioned the monster."

 _Ah. Me._

Maybe I should have felt angry or sad at the insult, but instead I felt indifferent. I was used to it anyways.

"What's she got to do with it?"

"Dunno. But she even uses his name. Didn't know he had one."

"Well, whatever. What are you going to do with her."

"That's a secret. Alright, I have to go."

Soon, they separated. I took out my sword and waited he was completely alone. Then, I ambushed him. I put my arm around his throat, and the other that had my sword under his chin.

"Don't move or yell. I don't want to hurt you."

The guy nodded.

"Now, tell me where the girl is."

My Blue Moon

After he told me the information I needed. I freed him and headed toward the room where Yona is kept. I didn't know if that was the best decision, but I was in a hurry. Once I reached the destination, I pulled the metal door open.

The room was smaller than mine, with nothing except a candle flickering wildly. In the corner of the room, Yona sat with her head buried in her arms.

Relief washed over me.

"Yona, are you okay?"

She lifted her head up, revealing her glassy eyes.

"Shin-ah...yeah, I'm fine." She sounded surprised but relieved. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "How did you know I was here?"

" A villager, but it's okay. Let's just go back first." I put my hand on her forehead, checking to see if she still had a fever; it was gone.

I smiled underneath my mask. _She's stronger than she looks._

For guidance, I asked if she wanted to hold my hand. She agreed and we headed back to my place.

"Your hand is warm," she murmured quietly.

* * *

 **Welp, sorry for this boring chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite..**

 **It was hard to write in Shin-ah's POV, so if I didn't portray him correctly, I'm sorry!**

 **I may not update for a while. Just a little heads up.**

 **QOD: Any resolutions for this year?**


	5. Bandits

**I'm currently watching _Tree of Heaven_. It reminds me of _A Werewolf Boy_ a bit.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **...**

* * *

Yona's POV

Shin-ah nodded in satisfaction as he inspected the wounds on my arms and sides. "Better," he murmured.

After changing the dressings, he pointed at my back.

Numbly, I faced my back towards him and lifted my shirt. Anxiety slowly towered over me condescendingly.

 _The scars..._

Silently, he took off the wrap, placed some salve gingerly on the wounds, and then wrapped it up with a new dressing.

Inwardly, I sighed and then put my shirt down.

"Thank you, Shin-ah," I said, flashing a small smile. I wasn't really sure what to expect. Shin-ah was Shin-ah after all. I trusted him, and I knew he has a good heart.

He dipped his head in a slight nod and then sat next to me. "I'm really sorry for causing you trouble, " I fumbled, "Because of me..."

Slowly, as if he wasn't sure what to do, Shin-ah patted my hair. "Want to go outside?"

"Oh, um, okay?" I said. _What did he wanted to do?_

He stood up, the bells on the side of his mask jingling quietly, and offered his hand.

Without hesitation, I took it.

 _Blue Moon_

Darkness waited for me outside. I breathed in the cool air and looked around. The field of grass was the same as before when I was running away. Memories resurfaced: the blood, the injustice, the deceased.

 _It somewhat felt like a long time ago, but it's still fresh in my mind._

Walking past me, Shin-ah lifted his arms horizontally and tilted his head back, as if he was drinking in the atmosphere and the energy from the beaming moon. After a few seconds, he plopped down on the grass and stared at the sky. I was unsure what to do, so I followed his example.

My eyes widen at the sight of the sky. I had never seen so many stars, all of them twinkling mischievously. The full moon glowed steadily, soothing me with its unwavering determination.

I turned my head sideways to watch Shin-ah.

 _"That monster?"_

I shook my head. _He isn't a monster._

"Shin-ah..." I mumbled. He turned his head, his mask facing me. "Ah." _I called his name unconsciously. This is embarrassing._

However, before I made up something to say, he suddenly stood up, and looked over the horizon.

"What's wrong Shin-ah?" I got up and tried to find what he was looking at. I saw nothing in the distance.

"Bandits," he whispered.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite! I'll try my best!**

 **The next chapter will be quite intense and hopefully longer ;) so stay tuned.**

 **QOD: Drown or fall to death?**


End file.
